Frost wyrm
Frost wyrms, also known as frostwyrms, are the skeletal remains of adult blue dragons killed by the Scourge. They are withered creatures. These reanimated vessels of destruction do not fear death; they dispense it. Description In ages past, venerable dragons nearing death flew to the land of Northrend to die. To this day there are entire dragon graveyards littered with massive petrified bones and skulls. When Ner'zhul, the Lich King, took control of Northrend, he used his powerful magics to raise the ancient dragon skeletons from the dead. These skeletal dragons radiate cold power and think of nothing other than serving their dark master. Frost wyrms have a cold-based breath weapon that can shatter entire buildings. They are also quite fond of devouring their hapless enemies whole. Ner'zhul's vicious frost wyrms hold the frosts of Northrend within their skeletal hearts. By inhaling a great deal of air, frost wyrms can expel blasts of freezing cold so extreme, that they pull all the moisture from the air around a building and freezes it solid. The boneyard is the home of the frost wyrms...frost wyrms have a crippling ability to cast their freezing breath onto enemy forces and buildings. In large numbers, frost wyrms present a truly dominating force. Frost wyrms have a cold-based breath weapon that can do shattering damage to enemies both on the ground and in the air. In life, they could not be tamed, but necromancy and esoteric binding rituals have now combined to bend these indomitable creatures to their riders' will. Many believe that during their early lives, these wyrms were forced to fight their own kind for the amusement of others. Perhaps that is why they possess a particularly combative temperament. Warcraft III From Frost Wyrm at Battle.net: In ages past, the ancient Dragons who were near death flew to the land of Northrend to die. To this day there are entire Dragon graveyards that are littered with massive petrified bones and skulls. When Ner'zhul the Lich King took control of Northrend, he used his powerful magics to raise the ancient Dragon skeletons from the dead. Now the skeletal Dragons radiate cold power and think of nothing other than serving their dark master. Frost Wyrms have a cold-based breath weapon that can do shattering damage to enemies both on the ground and in the air. Wrath of the Lich King In the World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King opening cinematic, Arthas raises the frost wyrm queen, Sindragosa, from her glacial graveyard. She then flies over the Scourge army. The blue dragons raised from Sindragosa's Fall are considered elite frost wyrms and are called Frostbrood. RPG These creatures have the skeletal forms of great dragons, and wicked intelligence gleams in their eyes. Now, these once-noble beasts serve Ner'zhul and seek to expand the Lich King’s rapidly growing empire. They have no memories of their previous lives nor of the world beyond death. They are intelligent beings, quite capable of strategy, tactics, and deception, but they have no understanding of their past dragon heritage. Trivia/Notes (TBA) Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Blizzard Entertainment and/or their affiliates. Category:Creatures Category:Draconic Category:Magical beasts Category:Undead